


Sleepwalker

by Dominatrix



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Romance, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddy gets a visitor at night. A visitor who she didn't expect at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepwalker

**Author's Note:**

> The title refers to Adam Lambert's song "Sleepwalker", which is absolutely the song for the fic.

She couldn’t sleep. Since weeks. To be exact, Lisa Cuddy couldn’t remember when she had last slept a whole night. All this had just happened because House had vanished. He hadn’t said anything, hadn’t told her why, he hadn’t even hinted at something. He was away for a few weeks now, without a single sign of life. Wilson said that House surely just needed to think and that he would come back soon, but she didn’t believe that. House had never before gone on holiday without telling.

Because although he complained about his incompetent, the unbearable duty in the ambulance and especially the bullheaded, unreasonable patients, she knew that he loved his work. Maybe it was the only thing that woke something like emotions in him. Except cynicism and bitterness, of course.

When the bell rang she jumped. Her alarm clock showed one o’clock in the morning. Cuddy frowned, put a sweat shirt on and tumbled along the corridor until she reached the door of her flat. The man in front of her was completely soaked and looked at her in a derogatory manner, but his eyes sparkled as ever.

“House? What do want here in the middle of the night?” When she was softly pushed against the doorway in the next moment she didn’t notice at first. But when her hands clasped his neck like it was self-evident and ran through his short, wet hair, she noticed that House had made a step towards her and kissed her. One of his hands was at her cheek, with the other he grasped her waist, as if he would really have to hold her tight, as if she would plan to run. But she didn’t. This one day she didn’t want to run. Far too early House took a small step back.

“So it did pay off to come here in this rain.”

Yes, House was back again. He was just as arrogant, cynical and absolutely unbearable as he used to be. She had missed him.

“I could offer you to warm yourself up in the flat.” He just lifted an eyebrow, but he was easily convinced when Cuddy pulled him into her flat by his arm and kissed him passionately while the door slammed shut.

It would prove to be a very long night, but this time Cuddy had the feeling that it paid off to stay awake. And in the early morning hours, when the sun was rising and she buried her head at House’s shoulder she fell in such a deep and peaceful sleep she hadn’t had for a long while.


End file.
